Chosen Light
by JessyBabe
Summary: Paul finds Dawn unconcious and covered in bruises, and he knows something bad has happened to her. When Team Galactic show up on his doorstep, he knows they have something to do with it. How can he protect Dawn? Ikarishipping! Changed to T for now!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction with Dawn and Paul. Please review and I don't own pokemon or its characters!**

Chosen Light

Chapter 1: Finding Dawn

Location: Veilstone City Forest

POV: Normal

Paul returned his frosslass with a sigh. He had been training all afternoon and was getting nowhere. He started to make his way back home, when a flash of blue caught his eye.

"Prinplup," He muttered.

He pulled out another pokeball and threw it, releasing his electivire.

"Use thunder," He instructed calmly.

"Vire!" His pokemon responded, sending a shock of electricity at the Prinplup.

Prinplup dodged and fired back with bubble beam.

"Thunder again," Paul told his electivire.

Electivire aimed another thunder at prinplup, and this one found its target.

"Lup!" The prinplup cried. But it didn't faint. Instead it aimed an icy wind attack at electivire.

"Dodge and use thunder punch," Paul said

Electivire dodged again then got in close, punching the prinplup with an electrified hand.

The prinplup fell to the ground, fainted. Paul threw a pokeball at it and it was sucked inside. It rolled a few times before it made a beeping sound. Paul had caught the prinplup. He pulled out his pokedex and scanned the prinplup's pokeball.

The prinplup was a female. Her attacks were icy wind, metal claw, bubble beam and bide.

"Tch, I guess its okay," He said, adding the pokeball to his belt. It would need a lot of training, but he could make it a strong pokemon.

His phone rang and he sighed again, wondering who would call him in the middle of his training.

He returned his electivire and picked it up "Paul," he said simply.

"Paul, it's Reggie, I was wondering if you have seen Dawn anywhere?" His brother asked quickly.

"Who?" Paul asked.

"Blue hair and eyes... quite pretty," His brother replied.

Paul kept silent.

"She travelled with Ash and Brock," Reggie continued.

"You think that troublesome girl is _pretty_?" Paul asked.

"That doesn't matter. Have you seen her lately?" Reggie asked.

"No, nor have I gone out of my way to see her," He replied. He found that troublesome girls cheerful personality incredibly annoying.

"Well, she's missing," Reggie told him.

Paul felt a pang in his chest, which he ignored. "Missing?" He repeated.

"She was supposed to be home last week. She never showed," Reggie told him.

"Huh... couldn't she just be training or something?" He asked.

"She would have told her mum. She never showed at home, never called and her mum is really worried," Reggie replied.

"And why are you telling me this?" Paul asked.

"Just keep an eye out for her," Reggie replied "If you see her, call me,"

"Fine," Paul replied "Where was she last seen?"

"Hearthome City," Reggie said.

"Okay," Paul said and hung up his phone.

Dawn was missing and, somehow, he knew something terrible had happened to her. He quickened his pace, planning on going home to pack his bags, and then go and look for her.

He was thinking so hard about this that he tripped over something. He fell to the ground and turned around, cursing his clumsiness.

A pink shoe was sticking out of the bushes.

"Irresponsible trainer," He muttered, getting to his feet.

He grabbed the persons shoe and yanked, dragging them out of the bushes.

Before he could yell at them for tripping him up, he noticed who it was. He gasped and softly said "Dawn,"

She looked terrible, battered, scraped and bruised. One of her eyes was swollen and purple.

He placed a hand on her burning forehead and cursed again. She was in bad shape. Very bad.

He picked her up bridal style, and whispered "Don't worry troublesome. I'll fix you up. You'll be okay," then he made his way out of the forest and towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It makes me happy reading your messages!**

Chapter 2: Awakening

Location: Team Galactic Headquarters

POV: Normal

Cyrus sat in his chair, drumming his fingers on his desk. His people had once again stuffed up. Was it too hard to ask for them to do their jobs right? Maybe he was setting his expectations too high. Though it was more possible that he needed new people. A knock on the door caught his attention and he muttered "Come in,"

A man with a terrified expression entered. He wore a long, white, lab coat and large, circular glasses.

"Y-you called s-sir?" The man said nervously, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Phillip, do take a seat," He told the man, gesturing to the chairs in front of him.

Phillip sat down quickly, careful not to anger Cyrus further.

"The girl... she is vital to our plans succeeding, yes?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, she is s-sir," Phillip replied.

"So without her everything we have done so far will have been for waste?" Cyrus continued.

"I don't know about it being for waste-"

"Don't lie to me Phillip," Cyrus interrupted.

"Y-y-yes sir, without her e-everything we have done will have been u-u-useless," Phillip squeaked.

"Then WHY DID YOU LET HER ESCAPE?" Cyrus yelled.

"She outsmarted me sir, I am terribly sorry," Phillip told him, cringing in his seat.

"You were _outsmarted_ by her? _Outsmarted_? How old is she? _Ten_?" Cyrus boomed.

"S-she is f-fifteen sir," Phillip stuttered.

"I don't care how old she is," Cyrus continued "The only thing I care about is how you plan to fix this,"

"I... I... I," Phillip continued, glancing anywhere but at the man in front of him. He had no idea how to fix this.

Another knock on the door saved him from having to answer.

"What is it _now_?" Cyrus yelled.

A new man stepped into the room, a smug smile on his face. "The girl has been located," He told Cyrus "I have sent a team out to retrieve her,"

"And where is she, Saturn?" Cyrus asked, rubbing his throbbing temples.

"She ran into the forest, but we have reason to believe she is at a boy's house. A boy she knew from previous travels. He lives in the area and often trains in that forest. A local from the city saw him carry a girl into his house," Saturn replied.

"Then get to it!" Cyrus commanded "And take Phillip here to a secure room. I would like to watch him. I have reason to believe he helped the girl escape,"

"As you wish, Master Cyrus," Saturn replied with a bow. He grabbed Phillip's sleeve and dragged him down the corridor, towards the dungeons.

"I never helped her," Phillip cried.

"Shut it. If Master Cyrus says you did then you did," He told the blubbering man.

If everything turned out today, Saturn would be rewarded highly. He shoved Phillip into one of the cells and turned back towards his room. He needed to call his troops and see how they were going. He was not going to let them stuff this up.

00

00

Location: Paul & Reggie's house, Veilstone City

POV: Normal

Paul grabbed his pokeballs and headed outside. Dawn hadn't woken up yet and he knew Reggie would ring him when she did. He had a prinplup to train.

When he reached his usual training spot, he released the prinplup.

"Prinplup!" It cried.

"Now, let's get some things straight," Paul told the pokemon "I only keep strong pokemon on my team. If you are anything but strong, you will be released,"

The prinplup nodded and Paul was surprised to see determination, not fear, in her eyes.

"Okay then. Use metal claw on that tree," Paul told her, pointing to one of the many trees surrounding them.

She nodded, raising her fin. It turned a brilliant shade of silver as she ran towards the tree. Paul noted that she was pretty fast, but he still had some work to do in that department. Her hand smashed into the tree, sending it down.

Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise then put on his usual, bored expression.

"Again," He told the prinplup, pointing to another tree.

By the time Paul had finished his training, he was surrounded by fallen trees.

"Return," He told the prinplup before adding its pokeball to his belt.

He then made his way out of the woods and back to his house.

00

00

Location: Paul & Reggie's house, Veilstone City

POV: Dawn

_I was being followed, of that I was sure. I'd had that prickly feeling on the back of my neck but every time I turned around, no one was there. I turned around once more before heading into the bushes. Taking the shortcut home suddenly seemed like a good idea. I wasn't that far away now anyways._

_Piplup looked up at me with concern and said "Pip?"_

_I glanced down at him and smiled "No need to worry," I told him._

_He shook his head but kept following me. _

_A loud noise caught our attention and a group of people stepped out of the bushes, surrounding us. They were almost all dressed in Team Galactic uniforms and they were all staring at me intently. A man stood in the centre, the only one without a uniform. He raised his arms in a grand gesture and stepped towards me._

"_Dawn," He said "I have been looking for you everywhere,"_

"_You have?" I asked, taking a step backwards._

"_Of course," He replied "I am Cyrus, leader of Team Galactic,"_

"_Th-that's nice," I told him, taking another step back._

"_Dawn, what do you think you are doing?" He asked me._

"_I... I... uh," I replied, getting flustered. Piplup stepped in front of me and puffed out his chest._

"_Pip, lup, lu," He said, glaring at the people who surrounded us._

_Cyrus laughed. "You think you can defeat me with _that_?" He asked, shaking his head. He pulled out his own pokeball and threw it, releasing his weavile._

"_Night slash, followed by ice punch," He instructed._

"_Piplup, dodge and use whirlpool," I cried._

_Weavile's ice punch hit piplup's whirlpool, freezing it and the tops of his fins._

"_Piiiip," He cried._

"_Piplup! Are you okay?" I asked._

"_Lup," He replied, falling to the ground from the weight of the ice._

"_Okay then, come out Togekiss. Use aura sphere," I cried._

"_Toge!" Togekiss called, throwing her aura sphere at the weavile._

_00_

_00_

_I returned buneary to her pokeball and clipped it to my belt. Piplup stirred in my arms and let out a soft moan. Cyrus had managed to defeat every one of my pokemon with ease._

"_Piplup, I'm sorry, but... you need to go in your pokeball," I told him, tears streaking down my cheeks. I returned him then turned to face Cyrus._

"_Ah, Dawn, I thought your pokemon were a little bit better than that," He told me._

"_You can't have them," I yelled, clutching my pokeballs to my chest protectively._

"_My dear," He said with a smile "What an earth makes you think I want your _pokemon_?"_

_I felt my heart thud in my chest. He didn't want my pokemon?_

"_Then what _do_ you want?" I asked._

"_I want you, Dawn," He replied._

I awoke with a loud, piercing scream. I had been having the same dream ever since the night Cyrus had found me. It wasn't really a dream, but more of a memory. I glanced around the room and realised I was in a clean, spacious room that was sparsely decorated. I was no longer in the Team Galactic Headquarters. The bed I lay in was large and comfortable.

"Dawn?" Someone yelled, crashing into the room.

"_Paul_?" I said in disbelief.

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Don't scream like that, someone would think you were being murdered," He told me, then hurried out of the room, his usual scowl on his face.

Another person walked in, carrying a tray of food and drink.

"And so the sleeping beauty awakens," Reggie told me with a grin.

"Hey Reggie... where am I exactly?" I asked him.

He placed the tray down beside me and sat down on the bed.

"You're in Pauls and my house," He replied.

"And how did I get here?" I asked him.

"Paul found you in the woods," He replied.

"_Paul_ found me?" I repeated.

"Yep... and he brought you here," Reggie said "Now, enough questions. I brought you soup, so eat up and get your strength back,"

"Thanks Reggie," I told him, grabbing the soup bowl.

"You're welcome, Dawn," He replied before leaving the room.

**I'm pretty sure Dawn is younger than fifteen, but I made her older for my fanfiction. She doesn't look like any ten year old I've ever seen! I hope you like this chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for chapter 3, which has taken me almost all day to write... and is incredibly long! There's a lot more Paul in this chapter! And thank you to everyone who reviewed  
><strong>Chapter 3: Team Galactic's Attack

Location: Paul and Reggie's house

POV: Dawn

I placed down my empty soup bowl and sighed. Every inch of my body felt like it had been run over by a truck, twice! I could really go for a hot bath. With bubbles. And Radox! My six pokeballs sat on the dresser and I eagerly jumped out of bed and ran towards them, ignoring the pain.

I released piplup first and he puffed out his chest in annoyance. "Lup, piplup, pip," He said to me angrily.

"I'm sorry piplup," I told him and pulled him into a hug. He definitely wasn't happy at being stuck inside his pokeball.

"Piiiiip," He said with a sigh, patting my back.

I released everyone else and they crowded around me, making sure I was okay.

I checked them too, noticing they were all in good condition, despite me not being able to take them to a pokemon centre after our battle with Cyrus.

"Okay, let's get you all some food," I told them, heading for the door. We went down the hallway, me limping slightly, and into a cosy lounge room with a cream sofa and fire place. Above the fireplace were frames filled with badges from different regions.

"They're Reggie's," Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Paul, leaning against the wall and watching me.

I looked away self-consciously. I looked like a wreck and he looked... good.

"Cool," I said softly.

"So what were you after?" He asked me "You should be lying down... I can... get it for you, whatever you needed... Reggie has gone out so if you need anything you'll have to ask me for it,"

"That's okay;" I replied "I'm after pokemon food,"

"I can get it for you," He insisted.

"I'm not incapable," I muttered.

"Tch, you're limping. Now go sit there," He told me, pointing to the sofa "And stay,"

I glared at him but did as he said.

He came back a few minutes later with six bowls of pokemon food, each stacked on top of each other. He placed them near my pokemon then sat on the couch next to me.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked me.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"Troublesome, I found you in the middle of the woods, unconscious," He told me "And let's face it, you aren't exactly in perfect condition,"

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling my skin heat up. "_Troublesome_?" I spat.

He sat there silently and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Do you even know my name?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's Dawn," I told him "D-A-W-N,"

"As I recall, I earlier called you by your name. Troublesome seems to suit you better though. Now, quit stalling and tell me what happened," He told me. It was the longest sentence I had ever heard him say. I sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"No need to worry, Paul," I told him, avoiding eye contact.

"Dawn," He warned. I thought about telling him. I wondered how he would react and decided to go for it. It wasn't like I had anything to lose, and I felt like I owed it to him. He had saved me after all.

"Okay... well," I started, but didn't finish. A loud bang caught our attention, as though something had exploded.

"What the hell?" Paul said.

The front door slammed open and a group of Team Galactic members entered the house.

"Hello Dawn," One of the Team Galactic men said, stepping closer to me "Fancy seeing you here. I'm Neptune"

The rest of them sniggered and grinned at me.

"Team Galactic?" Paul questioned, glancing at me.

I felt my body tremble in fear "W-w-what do you want with m-me?" I asked them.

"You know that already. Now you can either come quietly, or we will use force," Neptune said.

I looked at my pokemon, who were all standing in battle-ready positions. We had been defeated by Team Galactic once and, although that was Cyrus, I was having my doubts. While my pokemon were perfectly capable of battling they were more trained for contests. I didn't know whether we could win and I didn't want to see them get hurt again. I had failed them before and right now my self confidence was at an all time low.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me," Paul said beside me. I glanced at him in surprise.

"And who are _you_?" One asked Paul "Her _boyfriend_?"

They sniggered again.

"_Boyfriend_?" I squeaked.

"That is none of your business. Now let's go outside and have our battle," Paul told them.

"Fine. There are ten of us against the two of you," Neptune said with a laugh "This will be a cake walk,"

We walked outside and faced each other. My body hadn't stopped trembling.

"Dawn," Paul told me softly "You can't expect to win if you don't want it,"

"But... I," I said.

"You can do this," He told me. He picked up one of his pokeballs then threw it, releasing a prinplup.

"You have a prinplup?" I said with surprise.

"Yes, now get ready," He replied.

"Okay then... you're up buneary," I said.

"Neary!" She cried, jumping next to Paul's prinplup.

The Team Galactic members all released golbat's.

"Everyone use gust," Neptune instructed.

"Prinplup, use bide," Paul said quickly.

"Buneary, get behind prinplup and wait this out," I told her.

She did as I asked and prinplup's body glowed with white light.

A huge gust of wind blowed into prinplup but somehow she managed to stay on her feet.

"Unleash your energy," Paul said.

A huge blast of energy was thrown into the golbat and all of them fell to the ground, fainted.

"That was amazing!" I said, smiling at Paul.

He smirked and said "That was nothing,"

"Humph, you just had a lucky shot," Neptune told us "Now, send out your glameow,"

The Team Galactic members sent out their glameow, and Neptune sent out a purugly.

"Use fury swipes," Neptune yelled.

"Prinplup, use icy wind," Paul cried.

"Buneary, use ice beam," I added.

A large burst of frozen wind flew at the glameow, aided by buneary's ice beam.

While the glameow and purugly were affected by the icy attack, they managed to get through. Four glameow launched onto buneary and started scratching her, while five glameow and the purugly launched onto Paul's prinplup.

"Buneary, use bounce," I cried.

"Prinplup, use bubble," Paul said.

Buneary bounced away from the glameow while Paul's prinplup blew away her attackers with bubble.

"Dizzy punch," I cried.

"Metal claw," Paul added.

"Growl," Neptune cried.

The area around us filled with the loud, piercing cries of the glameow and purugly.

I covered my ears with my hands and looked at Paul. He hadn't covered his ears but he had an uncomfortable expression on his face.

Buneary and prinplup were both covering their ears and looked as though they were in intense pain.

I pulled out buneary's pokeball and returned her. Paul did the same with his prinplup.

Team Galactic's pokemon stopped using their growl attack.

"Electivire, it's your turn," Paul cried, releasing his pokemon.

"Mamoswine, come on and use ancient power,"

"Electivire, thunder at full power," Paul added.

Both our attacks flew towards the glameow and purugly who squealed with pain before fainting.

"Argh! Not again!" Neptune growled, throwing his hands up into the air in disgust "Send out your stunky and bronzor,"

The Team Galactic members sent out their stunky and bronzor, while Neptune sent out his skuntank and bronzong. They had twenty pokemon facing towards us.

I trembled in fear before Paul grabbed my hand.

"I won't let them take you, Dawn," He told me. He pulled out his five pokeballs and threw them, releasing his prinplup, aggron, torterra, ursaring and weavile.

"Thunder, icy wind, flash cannon, frenzy plant, hammer arm and ice beam," Paul yelled.

His pokemon did as he asked, throwing their attacks at the Team Galactic's pokemon. Their attacks merged into one, creating a huge, powerful explosion.

My feet lifted from the ground, the explosion throwing me backwards. I slammed against a tree and cried out in pain, Paul falling next to me. All of his pokemon were fainted, but so were all of Team Galactic's pokemon. The Team Galactic people were also sprawled across the floor.

Neptune got up off the ground and spat out blood onto the grass. He returned his pokemon and glared at me. "This isn't over Dawn. We still need you. Wherever you go, wherever you run, you can't hide. We will find you. We will always find you. We have eyes and ears everywhere," He turned back to his team and yelled "Move out!"

They got up shakily before returning their pokemon and running into the bushes.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked me, standing up then offering me his hand. I let him pull me up before crouching over in pain.

"Do I look alright?" I asked him "They will never leave me alone... I-I-I'm scared," I returned my pokemon and picked up piplup, hugging him tightly.

"I have a plan... but you might not like it," Paul told me, returning his pokemon as well.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We go to a different region... I would suggest you go by yourself, but... I can't help but think you will need me... for protection," He worded it slowly, as though he were unsure about what he was saying. Or maybe he was surprising himself as much as he was surprising me.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Well... where do you want to go?" He asked me.

"I guess... Hoenn... or Kanto... they have pokemon contests there," I replied softly.

"Dawn, you'll have to give contests up. There is no point going to another region if you're going to be putting yourself all over TV," He told me "And I suggest you leave your pokemon with your mum. They are quite an unusual group and make you more noticeable,"

"I can't... I can't give up everything!" I cried in frustration.

"It's for your own safety," He told me.

I looked down at my pokeballs, tears forming in my eyes.

"Taking away my pokemon and contests, means you're taking away almost everything that is important to me," I told him.

"Fine, we'll compromise. Your pokemon should go to your mum; they give away your identity. You could dye your hair or something and still compete in contests, you'll just need to catch new pokemon," He told me.

"Not all of us can just replace our pokemon with a click of our fingers," I yelled at him angrily "My pokemon are irreplaceable, every one of them means a lot to me. I love them all. How can you just ask me to give them away?"

"It's for your safety!" He yelled back, glaring at me as well. Paul's glare was really frightening. "You aren't giving them away; you're leaving them with your mum until we sort this out. If you talk to them all, I'm sure they will understand and even agree that this is for the best,"

I crumpled to the ground, covering my face with my hands while tears streamed down my cheeks.

"This isn't fair!" I yelled.

"Sometimes life isn't fair," Paul told me. He hesitated before patting my back. "But you know this is for the best. Talk to your pokemon then ring your mum,"

He walked towards the house and slammed the door behind him.

Piplup looked up at me and I whispered "You and I are partners... If you don't go, neither will I,"

I released my pokemon and told them what was happening and what Paul had suggested.

I was surprised to find they all agreed with him, they even seemed eager for a break. The only pokemon coming with me, to Hoenn or Kanto, was piplup.

"Okay then, now it's time to talk to mum," I told them, returning them to their pokeballs. I walked back into the house with determination. If Team Galactic wanted me, they were going to have to find me first. I wasn't giving up without a fight.

**Argh, battles are so hard to describe. Now I need you all to tell me whether you want Dawn and Paul to go to Hoenn or Kanto. I'll upload the next chapter by the end of the weekend, based on what region most of you want! Until then, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Most people voted for Hoenn, so that is where Dawn and Paul will be going! It won by one vote! Sorry to everyone who wanted Kanto, please don't hate me! .Thanks for voting and reviewing and here is chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Decision Making

Location: Paul and Reggie's house

POV: Dawn

I rang my mum on the videophone straight away. After everything that had happened I just needed to see her, to hear her. I told her everything. All about Team Galactic, all about their plans for me and all about how I now had to leave. She took it fairly well, glad to know that I was safe now and that I wouldn't be alone in a new region. She agreed with Paul's idea about changing my appearance and leaving my pokemon with her. I still wasn't one hundred percent sure where I wanted to go yet, but I knew I would know by the end of the day. For now I wanted to have that bath I had planned on taking earlier and then have a long, long sleep.

"I think you should go black," She told me.

"Black?" I repeated.

"Yes!" She replied "I can't really see you being blonde... or red... or green... or purple,"

"Definitely not purple!" I said.

"So black seems to fit you most... or maybe a dark shade of brown. Maybe you could take out your clips and just keep your hair down," She added.

"I guess that could work," I replied.

"And I have the perfect outfit! I'll send it over when you send me your pokemon," She told me.

"Really! What is it?" I cried.

"You'll see soon Dawn. It's a surprise," She replied.

I pouted "You can't tell me now?"

"No Dawn, you have to wait," She told me.

"Fine," I said with a sigh.

"Dawn?" She said.

"Yes mum?" I asked.

"Promise me you'll keep safe. I have never been so worried about you. If anything happened to you..." Her voice trailed off as she choked up with tears.

"Mum?" My voice broke.

"I love you so much Dawn. That boy... the one you told me about... he will keep you safe, right?" She asked.

"Paul? He will definitely keep me safe. You have no need to worry," I told her.

"And Dawn..." She trailed off again.

"Yes mum?" I asked.

"Promise me, no matter what that boy says; you won't do anything you aren't ready for. You know how teenage boys are! They will tell you anything just to get inside your-"

"MUM!" I shrieked, completely horrified "We aren't like that!" I hate to say I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice.

"If you say so... Just makes sure he keeps it in his-"

"MUM!" I yelled again.

"Just be careful," She told me.

"I'm always careful, mum," I said.

"That does nothing to ease my worry. I have to go sweaty, I have to pop down to the shops before they close. Call me when you want to send your pokemon over," She told me.

"I will," I promised. We waved, said our goodbyes, and logged off. Although I had finally talked to my mum, I still felt empty inside, knowing I might not see her for a very long time.

"Time for that bath," I muttered and made my way back down the hallway.

00

00

Location: Paul and Reggie's house... still!

POV: Paul

I'm pretty sure my face was still pink. I had walked into the room, just as Dawn's mum had told her to make sure I kept it in my... anyways, I had been completely horrified. What kind of guy did she think I was? The kind to just take advantage of younger girls? I was sixteen!

I splashed some cold water on my face, from my bathroom sink.

"Paul?" A voice yelled through the door.

I wiped my face with a towel, put on a bored expression then exited my bathroom. Dawn stood in the centre of my room, checking everything out. My room wasn't much. The bed was a queen size, with a plain black quilt. The furniture was made from the same coloured pine. I had a few books in my bookcase, but mostly it was bare. The walls were white and had no posters or shelves. On the table beside my bed were an alarm clock, lamp, and small photo frame that held a photo of me, Reggie and our parents.

"Your room is... something," She told me. She picked up the photo and looked at it, a smile lighting up her face.

I quickly grabbed it out of her hands and put it down where it had been.

She flinched away from me, a hurt expression on her face.

"Tch, what do you want?" I asked her. My voice came out harsh and I saw her wince. I couldn't help it. After what her mum had said, I was a little jumpy. Plus I didn't like people in my room, touching my stuff. It was a personal thing.

"I-I... I wanted to take a bath... I wanted to know if you had any Radox? And maybe I could get a towel?" She asked. She refused to meet my eyes and I immediately felt horrible. Oh well... what's done is done.

"The cupboard outside the bathroom has towels. The Radox is in the bathroom cupboard, under the sink," I told her.

"Okay... thanks," She said. She practically ran out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. This was going to be a long day. I couldn't wait to be on the road again.

00

00

POV: Dawn

I wiped my eyes and told myself not to cry. I had been stupid to think that Paul had changed. He was back to his usual self now. Maybe it was for the best. At least, if I kept telling myself that, I might start to believe it.

I stayed in the bath until my whole body was wrinkly before going back to my room. My pokemon were all out of their pokeballs and scattered around my room. Quilava came up to me and rubbed his head against my leg.

"Quil?" He said, asking if I was okay.

"It's nothing," I told him, patting him on the head.

He shook his head, but left me be.

I went up to my mirror and took in my reflection. My eye looked a lot better, it was no longer swollen and the bruise had faded to yellow. My body was scattered with yellow bruises and had a few, new purple ones, thanks to the attack this morning.

"Okay... I need to decide where to go," I said out loud "I've always wanted to see Mount Moon in Kanto... but I also want to see Meteor Falls in Hoenn,"

I sighed, this was a hard decision. And I had to make it quickly, before Team Galactic decided to come back.

I lay down in my bed and shut my eyes. Slowly I lulled to sleep.

00

00

POV: Paul

I wanted to say sorry to Dawn for snapping, but she was asleep and I lost my nerve. Reggie came home soon after and I told him everything that had happened and what we were going to do.

"Well... If you think this is for the best," He said.

"I do. She can't stay here," I told him.

"And why do you care so much, Paul? No one has ever meant enough to you, for you to go travelling with them, let alone change regions," Reggie said.

Honestly, I didn't know, but I had thought of a good enough reason. "If Team Galactic find her it could be the end of the world," I replied "And I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up as Team Galactic's slave,"

Reggie shook his head "If that's what you want people to believe," He said.

"It is what I believe," I told him.

"Okay, okay," Reggie said, holding his hands up in defeat.

Dawn entered the kitchen, her hand over her mouth to hide her yawn.

"Hello, Dawn," Reggie said to her, smiling widely. A bolt of jealousy went through me.

"Hey Reggie," She replied, smiling back "I saw all your badges, they're pretty impressive,"

"Thanks," He said.

"I was wondering if I could go to the shops... and maybe borrow some money. My mum would pay you back of course," She asked him.

"I don't think that's safe," I cut in.

"I need to buy hair dye... and I need to stock up on supplies... Team Galactic have all my things," She said softly.

"I don't see why not," Reggie said "I could take you?"

"Thanks!" She cried happily "It means a lot to me,"

"You're welcome Dawn," He replied.

I shook my head and left them. Going into town for shopping was a terrible idea. She would be closer to Team Galactic and out in the open. They weren't going to listen to me though. So I would have to go along and make sure nothing did happen.

00

00

Location: Veilstone City

POV: Dawn

I came out of the pharmacy, holding my box of black hair dye and pokemon medical supplies. Reggie took my bags and Paul, who was leaning against the wall, shook his head.

I headed for another shop, one that sold girls clothes.

"Clothes _too_?" Paul muttered.

"Lighten up, Paul. She's been through a lot. Let her have this moment of happiness," Reggie said to him.

I ignored their banter and entered the store. They both stayed outside. I tried on a few shirts, shorts and skirts, selecting a couple to keep. I then spotted a pale pink dress with a white sash around the middle, a white bow on the side. It was really, really pretty and I knew, without a doubt, it would look perfect on me. I immediately tried it on before buying it.

I exited the store, humming happily.

"Are we done?" Paul asked me.

I pouted at him; I could spend the whole day shopping. "_Fine_, we'll leave," I said. I had borrowed his and Reggie's money, the least I could do was leave when he wanted. Paul looked nervous and twitchy and I wondered what he was so worried about.

We made it home safely and Paul sighed with relief.

"So have you decided where you are going yet?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know... what region do you suggest?" I asked him.

"They are both great regions," He told me "You would like both of them,"

"That doesn't help!" I cried.

"I think you would prefer Hoenn," Paul told me "There are so many places there that I think you would love to see. You could always go to other regions later,"

"I guess that's true," I told him. Unless Team Galactic found me first, I thought silently.

"So we are going to Hoenn?" He asked.

"Yep!" I replied, putting on a fake smile. Honestly, I did feel better at deciding where to go. But I was terrified at the thought of being found by Team Galactic.

Paul gave me a knowing look, as though he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh and I got something for you Paul," I told him.

"Really?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

I chucked the box of dark brown hair dye at him. "I'm not the only one they are looking for now," I told him "And purple hair isn't common,"

He stared at me dubiously. "Brown?" He said.

"It suits you," I told him.

He shook his head "Fine," He muttered.

I grinned at him before heading down the hall to my room. It was time to dye my hair.

**Haha, Paul with brown hair. Hope you like the chapter. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own pokemon :( And I don't own any characters, except Sam! Here is chapter 5. **  
><strong>  
>Chapter 5: Arrival<p>

Location: Canalave City Pokemon Centre

POV: Dawn

I had left it to the last minute to give my pokemon to my mum. It was hard to be leaving them behind. I hugged them all, gave them kisses, and placed each of their pokeballs on the machine.

Once they were on the other end, my mum released them all. Pachirisu raced around the house, knocking over things and shouting with glee. "Chipa, chipa,"

"Don't worry about a thing," Mum told me, not worried about my pokemon at all "They are perfectly safe here,"

"I know, it's just... I'll miss them... and you," I told her, wiping away tears.

Mum wiped away her own and said "No need to worry, right?"

I laughed "Okay, okay. I have to go, the ship sets sail soon and we're getting lunch first,"

"One second, I haven't given you your present," Mum told me.

"I completely forgot!" I cried.

"Here you go," Mum said. She placed a box onto the transporter and sent it over. I picked it up and opened it, gasping. Inside was a beautiful black blouse with thin straps. It tightened just beneath my chest before puffing out. There were a few sequins scattered around the top part of the blouse. There was also a pair of dark denim shorts.

"They're perfect!" I cried. A whole new outfit that was completely different to my previous one, and still quite feminine.

"I know," She said with a laugh.

"Where did you get them?" I asked her.

"They were going to be a birthday present, but I figured you could have them early," She told me.

"It means a lot to me, mum," I told her, wiping away new tears.

"I know dear. Now go have your lunch," She said "And remember what I said about that boy,"

"Mum, you don't have to worry about Paul! Trust me!" I told her.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to you soon, dear. I love you," She said.

"I love you to,"

We logged off and I changed my clothes before joining Paul outside.

"New outfit?" He muttered.

"Yeah, mum sent it over," I told him, doing a twirl.

"It looks... nice," He told me. I'm not sure if it was the light, but his cheeks looked a little red.

"Thanks," I said back, blushing. We stood in silence for a few moments before I said "Lead the way to the cafe!"

He nodded, turned around, and we were on our way.

00

00

Location: Canalave City

POV: Paul

Dawn and I had arrived at the cafe and were waiting for the time to board our ship.  
>"You know, I've been thinking about it, and you can't keep using the name Dawn," I told her.<br>"I have to change my name?" She said with wide eyes.  
>"Just for registration and contests and stuff," I replied "I mean, if you use your name, Team Galactic could still find you... you're going to be on TV and in magazines and they could trace you on your registration forms,"<br>"Huh... they could too," She said "So why aren't you changing your name?"  
>"Paul is a common name," I said "Dawn isn't,"<br>"That's so unfair," She pouted.  
>I shrugged "Life isn't fair,"<br>She shook her head and chewed on her lip, thinking.  
>"I know! What about Aurora? My mum was thinking of calling me that before she chose Dawn," She told me.<br>"Aurora?" I repeated. It did have a ring to it, but Dawn suited her much better.  
>"Yep! You see... the name Aurora means Dawn," She continued, placing another fork of spaghetti into her mouth.<br>"It's your choice," I told her with a shrug.  
>"Okay then, Aurora it is," She said happily.<br>We finished our meals and left, walking around the town a bit. Finally, it was 1pm and time to board our ship.  
>We walked over the bridge and turned down the street, when I noticed them. The man and women who were boarding everyone were members of Team Galactic. I had seen them before.<br>Dawn didn't seem to notice and kept walking towards the ship.  
>"Don't say or do anything, but the people taking everyone's tickets are from Team Galactic," I told her "You go in first, I'll stay back a bit,"<br>Dawn nodded slightly, put on a huge smile and took her place in the line.  
>"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" She told the lady in front of her "I can't wait to see everything! I haven't been to Hoenn since I was little,"<br>"Then you are in for a treat," The lady told her "It's a very beautiful place,"  
>They kept moving up, chatting animatedly, when it was the ladies turn to board. She said goodbye to Dawn and headed into the ship.<br>Now it was Dawns turn.  
>They looked at her for a while, making me bite the side of my mouth in frustration, before tearing her ticket and handing her back her half. "Thanks," She said cheerily and walked through.<br>I was a few people back and when they got to me, they didn't take a second glance, just let me through.  
>Dawn and I met in our room, as planned, and everything looked as though it was going to be smooth sailing.<p>

00

00  
>Location: Ship, a few hours after departure<br>POV: Dawn  
>I had never felt this sick before. I should have taken the travel tablet Paul had offered me. He had only had one, and I had told him to take it.<br>I was curled up in front of the toilet, leaning my head over it.  
>I pushed my black hair away from my face and stood up on shaky legs, flushing the toilet.<br>"Pip?" Piplup said with concern.  
>"I'll be alright," I told him.<br>I brushed my teeth, washed my mouth, and went into the room I shared with Paul. It was small, containing two single beds and a space to put our bags. Paul was lying on one of the beds reading a Hoenn newspaper.  
>"Should have listened to me, troublesome" He said.<br>I scowled at him and said "Well, you never told me it would be like this! And don't call me that!"  
>"Haven't you ever been on a ship before?" He asked me.<br>"Nope," I replied, shaking my head.  
>"And how was I supposed to know this?" He asked.<br>I pouted at him "I'm going out,"  
>"As long as you're careful," He told me.<br>"I don't need your permission!" I yelled, leaving the room. Piplup trailed after me.  
>I walked along the long hallway, up the stairs and onto the deck.<br>There were quite a few people up here, lounging by the pool or looking out onto the ocean. I took a spot on the side, leaning on the railing and looking out at the sea, piplup cradled in my arms so that he could see too. Sinnoh had completely disappeared, and my stomach knotted with home sickness.  
>Someone joined me and said "You look like a first-time ship traveller,"<br>I looked up to see a boy with long, blonde hair and green eyes standing next to me.  
>"I'm Sam," He told me, holding out his hand.<br>"Aurora," I said in return.  
>"Pretty name for a pretty girl," He told me with a grin. I felt myself blush "So, what's your reasons for going to Hoenn?"<br>"Uh... contests," I told him "I'm competing in contests,"  
>"Really? Me too!" He told me "We should have a contest battle to practice,"<br>I couldn't really see the harm in that. It was just a battle.  
>"You up for it piplup?" I asked him.<br>"Lup!" He replied with a salute.  
>"Okay, one on one and I'll be using my monferno," Sam said "But don't let a type advantage fool you,"<br>"I won't. Piplup, spotlight!" I cried.  
>"Monferno, centre stage!" Sam yelled.<br>"Piplup, whirlpool," I instructed.  
>"Monferno use fire spin," Sam said.<br>The two attacks collided, but piplup's pushed the fire attack back towards monferno.  
>"Dodge and match punch," Sam yelled.<br>I waited until monferno got close to piplup before saying "Hydro pump,"  
>Monferno fell backwards, being hit in the face with piplup's attack.<br>"Monferno, are you okay?" Sam asked.  
>"Ferno," It replied, getting back to its feet. It was breathing heavily and wouldn't be able to take much more.<br>"Flame wheel followed by mach punch," Sam yelled.  
>"Dodge and use bubble," I said.<br>"Are you some sort of idiot?" A voice said behind us.  
>I turned to see Paul standing a few feet away from us, glaring at Sam.<br>"What the hell?" Sam said.  
>"We are on a ship, and you are going to get your pokemon to use a <em>fire attack<em>?" Paul continued "What do you have in your head? _Rocks_?"  
>Sam blinked, taken aback. "I didn't think-" He started.<br>"Damn straight you didn't," Paul yelled.  
>"Paul, calm down. It's partially my fault too, not just Sam! I didn't think either!" I told him.<br>"You're right," Paul said, turning his cold eyes to me.  
>"Let's go back to our room," I said quickly, suppressing a shudder.<br>"You're with this guy?" Sam said beside me.  
>"Yes... we're... friends," I told him, grabbing Pauls arm. I had to practically drag him back to our room, leaving Sam staring at us with wide, confused eyes.<br>00  
>00<br>POV: Paul  
>I couldn't believe how careless Dawn and that guy... what's his name... had been.<br>Maybe I had over-reacted, but how could Dawn be battling with that pretty guy? I hadn't even battled her yet. And no, I wasn't jealous of some stupid pretty boy.  
>What if they had sunk the ship? Sure, I had prinplup and Dawn had piplup, but they couldn't swim all the way back to Sinnoh! We would have been stranded in the middle of the ocean!<br>It was close to 10pm and Dawn was fast asleep in her bed. I could hear her steady breathing.  
>As soon as we had returned to our room, we'd had a heated argument, followed by her locking herself in the bathroom. She had come out only for dinner before curling up on her bed, facing away from me, and going to sleep.<br>I sighed, wishing our room was bigger. I needed space and this room gave us none. I lay on top of the bed, fully clothed, on top of the covers before somehow, finally, falling to sleep.  
>00<br>00  
>POV: Dawn<br>That morning I woke to an empty room. Paul was gone. I showered, brushed my teeth and headed down the hall to the dining room. Paul was sitting at one of the many tables, eating a plate of eggs, bacon, mushrooms, tomato and toast. I helped myself to the buffet and sat down with him.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

He sighed and muttered "I guess I am too,"

I knew it was the best I was going to get from him, so I smiled and dug into my eggs.

A few hours after breakfast, a loud bell rang through the ship, indicating that Hoenn had been spotted. I packed my bag and raced to the top. Paul took his time. I took a spot at the front of the ship and looked out over the ocean.

"I can see it!" I cried excitedly.

"I know, so can I," Paul said in a bored tone.

I pouted at him and said "Spoil sport,"

He ignored me and leaned against the railing, reading his newspaper.

The ship pulled into the dock and I couldn't hide my squeal. I was so excited.

Paul frowned at me, as though he couldn't understand my reaction.

We joined the queue of people waiting to depart and, finally, we were in Hoenn.

So I need ideas on what pokemon Dawn & Paul should catch. I have a few ideas but would like to see what you guys think. Remember, Dawn likes cute pokemon. And the only types Paul doesn't have, as far as we know, are dragon and psychic. Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Woop, chapter 6 the thing that sucks is I can only choose 5 pokemon for Dawn Haha, oh well! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it has helped me a lot!**

Chapter 6: First Captures

Location: Team Galactic Headquarters

POV: Normal

Cyrus was impatient. He had been waiting for Jupiter to bring in a girl. Not _the_ girl, but another girl who could help them find the one he wanted. A girl named Mia, who was friends with the boy Dawn had been seen with.

Finally someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," He called.

Jupiter came in, dragging a girl behind her. The girl had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was tall and slender and to most boys she would be very attractive.

"Finally. Mia, welcome," He said, indicating the chair opposite him.

The girl sat down, a bored expression on her face. Only the slight tremor in her hands gave away her fear.

"Cyrus," She said.

Jupiter reacted before he could stop her, slapping the girl on the face. "Do not talk to master Cyrus as though you are his equal, insolent child," She snapped.

"Jupiter, please, wait outside," Cyrus told her.

She nodded and left the room.

Mia made no reaction that her cheek hurt, though there was a bright red hand mark on it.

"I have a job for you," Cyrus told her.

She raised an eyebrow "And what makes you think I will do it?"

Cyrus's smile vanished as his cold eyes penetrated Mia's "Because you do not want to be on my bad side," He said coldly.

"Then tell me what you want," Mia said.

"A friend of yours... Paul Shinji... I want to know his whereabouts," Cyrus told her.

"And you think I know that?" Mia asked.

"I believe you can find out," Cyrus replied.

"I haven't talked to Paul in almost a year," Mia told him.

"Well I don't need you to talk to him, just find him. You could tell who he was if he changed his hair colour? His clothes?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yes, I've known him for quite a long time. I probably could," Mia said slowly.

"Good. You will start in Kanto," Cyrus told her "Check out the pokemon contests, I hear you are good at them, and I believe the girl he is with will be participating in them,"

"Why should I help you when you could do horrible things to him?" Mia asked.

"I'm not after Paul. I am after the girl he is with... she has unfinished business with me," Cyrus said through gritted teeth. This girls questions were starting to annoy him.

"He's travelling with a girl?" Mia said, wrinkling her delicate nose "But he travels alone! He made that pretty clear to me!"

"He is with this girl," Cyrus said, showing Mia a picture of Dawn.

"I'll find them, as long as no harm comes to Paul," Mia said, her delicate face wrinkling in distain.

"We will not harm a single hair on his head," Cyrus replied with a smirk.

"Good. Where's my ticket to Kanto?" Mia asked.

00

00

Location: Rustboro City

POV: Dawn

We had been in Hoenn for a few days and no one had tried to kidnap me. It was refreshing. Paul trained his pokemon every day and I relaxed in the pokemon centre with piplup.

"You know, the next contest is in _2 days_," Paul told me on the third day we had been there.

"Serious! 2 days! Oh my god, I need to train and I need to catch another pokemon!" I cried "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

He shook his head at me "It's a contest. Aren't _you_ supposed to be keeping an eye on them?"

"I guess," I said softly. It was true, I should have been keeping an eye on it "But I'm going to train right now! Come on piplup,"

"Piplup!" He said, puffing out his chest. He followed me out the door and into the forest.

We stayed in the forest for a while, perfecting piplup's attacks. That's when it hit me, a painful scream inside my head.

"Help me," The voice cried.

I clutched my head in pain, wondering whether my brains were going to fall out. I sank to my knees, whimpering.

"PIPLUP?" Piplup cried next to me.

"HELP!" The voice yelled again.

Stop, stop, stop! When was this pain, this voice, going to end?

The pain started to ease away, when the voice returned, softer than before.

"Help," It whispered.

Somehow I knew where the voice was coming from. I ran through the forest and piplup followed closely behind. We pulled into a clearing and in the middle was a small, white pokemon. I pulled out my pokedex and scanned it.

**Ralts, the feeling pokemon. Ralts are attracted to happy, positive people and dislike negative personalities. They pick up feelings with their horns.**

I rushed to its side and placed a shaking hand on its forehead.

"You're burning up!" I cried, picking it up. "Come on piplup, we need to get this ralts to a pokemon centre!"

"Lup!" He agreed, and ran with me all the way.

We burst through the doors and I yelled "Nurse Joy, help!"

She hurried towards me and scowled "I know this ralts; she has been in here quite a few times in the last month. Leave her with me,"

Nurse Joy took ralts out of my hands and hurried out the back into the emergency room. I took a seat and picked up piplup, clutching him to my chest. There was no way I could leave that ralts, especially since it was in such a bad condition. In a way, it reminded me of myself, the way I must have looked when Paul found me. And I knew if I ever found the person who put her in that condition, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from hurting them. Even Paul wouldn't leave his pokemon in the middle of nowhere to die. And he wouldn't push them so far that they would faint from exhaustion.

00

00

Location: Rustboro City

POV: Paul

After Dawn left I made my way into the forest, but a different spot to where she was training. I wanted to train prinplup some more.

I was about to pull out her pokeball, when something caught my eye; a nuzleaf, lying on the ground next to a tree, fast asleep. I pulled out my torterra's pokeball and yelled "Frenzy plant,"

Torterra emerged quickly, and aimed a massive frenzy plant attack at the nuzleaf. At the last second the nuzleaf opened its eyes and avoided the attack, dodging with an insane amount of speed.

"Huh... okay then... stone edge, followed by giga drain," I yelled.

The nuzleaf dodged the first attack, but was hit by the second, draining its energy into torterra.

"Frenzy plant," I instructed.

Torterra's attack missed the nuzleaf again, as it chopped the roots with a powerful razor wind attack. The nuzleaf then countered with faint attack, followed by razor leaf.

"Dodge and use crunch," I said.

The nuzleaf was hit this time, but the attack wasn't very effective.

"Bite harder," I told torterra. He bit down on the nuzleaf, making it cry out in pain. It wiggled and countered with harden.

Torterra dropped the nuzleaf, and it used nature power.

"Hyper beam," I instructed.

Torterra didn't take long to store the energy for the attack, and it flew towards the nuzleaf, slamming it backwards. It fell against a tree, fainted. I threw a pokeball at it and it was absorbed inside. When it finished moving, it disappeared. I had six pokemon and couldn't have any more on my team. I returned torterra and made my way to the pokemon centre. I needed to trade a few pokemon to get my nuzleaf and see if it was worthy of being on my team.

00

00

Location: Rustboro City Pokemon Centre

POV: Dawn

When Nurse Joy finally came out of the emergency room, I rushed to her side.

"How's ralts?" I asked her.

"See for yourself, she's in that room," Nurse Joy replied. Chancy followed her out and piplup and I rushed in. Ralts was sitting in bed eating pokemon food.

"Hello," She said in my head, smiling.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" I asked her. She nodded, continuing eating.

Nurse Joy came back into the room and I asked "Who did this to her?"

"Well, I'm not sure who did it, but she belongs to a girl named Seraphina," Nurse Joy replied "She lives in a house at the edge of town. She only caught this ralts recently and she has been leaving it in the forest ever since. She says it's weak and needs to be trained. And the ralts gets into battles to prove herself,"

"So this girl calls her own pokemon weak and leaves it in the forest to fend on its own?" I cried in outrage.

"That about sums it up," Nurse Joy replied.

"I'm going to go see this girl and give her a piece of my mind!" I said "Come on piplup,"

"Pip!" He said in agreement and followed me out.

When we got into the main room I saw Paul sitting at a computer, talking to Reggie. I hurried over to him and said "Hey Paul?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I found an injured ralts in the woods. And I'm going to go see its owner," I told him.

He turned towards me and said "Give me a minute, I'll come with you," He placed some of his pokeballs onto the transporter, sending them to his brother. His brother sent a few back.

"Hey... Aurora," Reggie said, winking at me.

"Hey Reggie!" I replied with a smile.

He turned back to Paul and said "We good? You only wanted four pokemon on you?"

"Yeah, thanks. Bye," Paul said. He turned off the computer, turned to me and said "Lead the way,"

00

00

POV: Paul

Dawn led me to a small house at the edge of the city and knocked on the door. After a few minutes it was opened by a slender girl with blonde hair that was in pigtails at the side of her face. The pigtails had been curled so they looked like mini tornadoes.

"What do you want?" The girl asked.

"I'm Aurora, and I'm here in regards to your ralts," Dawn told the girl.

"Did that useless baby get beaten up again?" The girl asked in a bored tone.

Dawn's eye twitched as she said "That ralts is not a useless baby. It is in the pokemon centre right now after having the crap beaten out of it. People like you don't deserve to have pokemon,"

"Its touching that you care. But that ralts was supposed to be strong, to help me win gym battles. And it isn't. It's weak, the weakest pokemon I have ever come across! It never wins battles!" The girl said.

"If it had a kinder trainer that worked with it, maybe it would get somewhere!" Dawn yelled back, clenching her fists.

"Doubtful," The girl said.

That's when Dawn punched her. I hadn't seen it coming or I would have stopped her. Maybe.

"You _bitch_!" The girl cried "You know what? Take the stupid pokemon, it's all yours," She threw a pokeball at Dawn and slammed the door in our faces.

"You punched her," I said to Dawn.

"Yep, and it hurt!" Dawn exclaimed, cradling her hand.

"Doesn't look broken... let's go before you do any more damage," I told her, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. I wasn't used to this gut-punching Dawn. I was worried she would hurt herself, or someone else, again. "Where did that come from anyways?"

She shrugged and said "I hate people like her,"

"You don't hate me," I stated, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't leave your pokemon like that," She told me "And I know you wouldn't purposely hurt your pokemon the way she did,"

She did have a point, I might push my pokemon hard but if they were hurt I would make sure they got treatment.

"Let's get your ralts," I told her.

She nodded, now smiling, and we went to the pokemon centre.

00

00

POV: Dawn

Nurse Joy was surprised Seraphina had given me ralts, and at first ralts was a little worried. She wanted to see Seraphina but I wouldn't let her. After a while she came around to having me as a trainer. She had to spend the rest of the day and night in the pokemon centre, so we would have to train for the contest the following day. Piplup and I stayed with her, telling her about ourselves and our journeys so far. She listened intently and when I told her about contests her eyes shone. Battles and gyms may not be her strong point, but she was definitely interested in contests. Her attacks were will-o-wisp, teleport, double team and confusion. And I knew exactly the combination to use in the appeal round.

00

00

POV: Paul

Nuzleaf knew razor leaf, faint attack, harden and razor wind. He was a male. I spent that afternoon training with him and prinplup, getting them to attack each other in a heated battle. The other two pokemon on my team were torterra and aggron. I switched pokemon until they were all tired before making my way back to the pokemon centre. Dawn and I were spending the night in the same room as ralts, in sleeping bags on the floor. It was quite late, around 10.30 and Dawn was asleep when I got there. I crawled into my sleeping bag and fell asleep within a few minutes, exhausted from my training.

**It just so happens, I wanted Dawn to have a ralts too! So now she has one Review!**


End file.
